Running
by owlgirl1998
Summary: Annabeth Chase has been running for ten years, since she killed her stepmother. Percy Jackson has been chasing her for six years and is determined to put her behind bars. What will happen when they meet? And what will happen when the past comes to haunt them. Rating MAY change to M later on.
1. Prologue

**hi guys this is a new story. I will still be writing How Exactly. I also have two one-shots for you to read. Also check out DragonCrusader, their story Percy Jackson, The Sorcerers Curse, is really good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO of HoO**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

10 years.

522 weeks.

3,650 days.

87,672 hours.

5,259,488 minuets.

That's how long it's been since I've had a home. How long I have been chased. How long since I killed her. Killed the woman who killed my father. The woman who made my life hell since I was 7. I drink a toast. I remember.

I remember the wedding, my hope thinking that I would finally have a mother. My own died when I was a baby. It was just me and dad. I felt her hand connect with my cheek. The shattering of my illusion. The tears drip down my face. My father looking the other way. The first time she had hit me.

It had started with ordering more around, nasty looks in my direction. Then at twelve my father died. He was hit by a car while running an errand, for her. He died hating me.

She started bringing the men. they did things to me, violated me. when they left she would hit me. I was her punching bag. She blamed me. I broke. It took me 4 years but I snapped. She was hitting me, blaming me, going to give me another scar. I took the knife from her and stabbed her. Felt her warm life's blood pour over my hands. Felt her body still. I grabbed my things. Some money, I withdrew more from the bank. And I ran. I ran without thinking about my brothers, who found her body.

I just ran.

I've been running for ten years and I just want to stop. But if I stop HE will find me. But Percy Jackson had better watch out. No one catches me.

Yet I'm tired, so tired of running. And I'm afraid I'll fall. And I'm afraid he'll catch me.

I've run for ten years and I want to stop.

But I can't.

**Percy's POV**

6 years.

314 weeks.

2,192 days.

52,595 hours.

3,155,693 minutes.

Since I was 21.

That's how long I've chased her. How long I've been chasing, Annabeth Chase. The woman who killed her step mom at 16.

Who's been running for ten years. It doesn't matter. She **_will_** make a mistake. And when she does I_ **will**_ catch her.

Because running wears you down and tires you out.

And no one can run that long without falling.

* * *

**Let me know what you think and check out the stories on top.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back thanks for the reviews.I should be updating ****How Exactly?**** soon, I have nothing better to do. Happy Mothers day to everyone. Interesting fact, I am related to the woman who started Mothers day, Anna Marie Jarvis. Look it up. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Rick Riordan.**

* * *

_**Year 9 on the run**_

**Annabeth's POV**

I sip my coffee, while I look out the window. I'm in New York. I live here before. With **HER**, with Susan** (Is that her name, does she have a name?)**. I grew up here, then when I was 12, when my dad died, we moved, to San Francisco. Then we moved back  
When I was 15, because people were starting to talk, about my injuries. Then I snapped. I don't worry about anyone recognizing me.

I've avoided this place for 9 years, why would I be back now. My honey golden curls are hidden underneath a shoulder length, sandy colored wig, my grey eyes are now a dark brown, _why would anyone recognize m_e. I'm just one of hundreds of anonymous people in New York.

I've lived in Chicago, L.A., Phoenix, and everywhere in between. Big cities and small towns, it didn't matter. I finish my coffee, close my book and leave. I walk down the crowded streets, invisible. I go to the address she gave me. I knock on the door. A girl with spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, black clothes, and way too much eyeliner opens the door and smiles.

" That you Annie?"

" Thalia, how many times do I have to tell you my name is not Annie?" I said annoyed.

" chill Annie, come on in. By the way you look completely different."

" well that's the point of a disguise, Thals."

" whatever, hey Jason, Annie's here!" Thalia's brother Jason came barreling in and wrapped me in a hug.

" Hi Annabeth, how you been?"

" Nothing out of the ordinary, just running from the law like I have for the past 9 years."

I said with a smile. I've know Thalia and her brother for years. They are thieves, and man are they good. Their my main source of income. They are from L.A., but like me they are on the run. They just like to stay in places longer than me.

I met them when they tried to rob me. I was 18 and had been on the run for 2 years. I had my hair it's natural color and since it was the middle of the night my contacts were out and my hair wasn't straightened. They recognized me and I didn't call the police on them. We sat down and talked for a bit, then kept in contact. They supplied me with money, and started rumors about my whereabouts. I told them where the rich people lived in the town I was in, it was a win-win.

We visited for a while but I had to go back to my apartment. As I was walking I bumped into someone.

" Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

Then my eyes met a pair of sea green eyes. Eyes that belonged to the person who wants me the most, Percy Jackson.

_Well, crap._

* * *

**Percy's POV**

" where could she be?! She wasn't in Phoenix, she wasn't in Denver, or Salt Lake!" I yelled, exasperated.

" chill Perce," Nico my cousin and partner said flicking a paper with possible whereabouts of the murderur Annabeth Chase.

" I'm starting to think this is an unhealthy obsession."

" 5 years Nico, that's how long I've been searching! They picked me because I'm the best for the job! She's been running for 9 years. Why can't I find her!?"

" Well she has been running for 9 years. Maybe she'll make a mistake." He didn't sound sure.

" On top of that there's something so familiar about her. like I knew her." I looked at my watch frustrated,

" I've got to head home. I need to feed Mrs. O'Leary."

" only you would name a Rottweiler, German Shepherd mix, Mrs. O'Leary."** ( My aunt used to have a Rottweiler-shepherd mix and he was the sweetest dog ever.)** He said with a snort of laughter.

I was walking up to my building when I ran into someone. She had shoulder length sandy blond hair and dark brown eyes. She looked vaguely familiar.

" sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

She said as she looked up. Our eyes meet green on brown. something flashed in her eyes. Was that panic, recognition? It was gone to soon to tell.

" no it's my fault, my names Percy by the way, Percy Jackson."

" I'm Jacky Faber"**(all those who haven't read Bloody Jack by L.A. Meyer, you should, the are amazing.)**

She shook my hand, and I could have sworn I felt a spark of something,

" nice to met you, but I have to get home."

And with that she disappeared into the crush of people.

* * *

**Done. Don't shoot, I know its short. Just to be clear this is almost a second prologue. It takes place about a year before the main part of the story. they meet just randomly in New York. I wanted to show Annabeth's connection to the city, give a little insight. As alway let me know what you think, feedback is good. I like constructive criticism. Also let me know if you find any good stories or books.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm back, did ya miss me? No? well to bad. I'm still having absolutely ****_wonderful _****migraines and I have literally been hiding in my room with the lights off, sunglasses on and earplugs in. I think vampires were onto something when they became nocturnal. Enough of my moaning and groaning here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I wonder what would happen if I said I did own PJO and HoO?**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV **

That was close. Of all the people in New York, I had to run into the one person who wants to catch me more than anything. I knocked in the door of the apartment to alert my roommate that I was home. Elizabeth worked as a hit woman for a gang. She worked under the name Noir étoile , French for Black Star. She is an expert, but a bit paranoid. You needed to make some noise to warn her otherwise you will be Judo flipped and find yourself with a very sharp knife at your throat. She was out, there was a note in her messy handwriting.

_Jacky_ (my alias right now)_,_

_I had to go out. Not sure when I'll be back. Probably late. Don't wait up._

_Elizabeth _

I went to my room and kicked off my shoes. I changed out of my jeans and top into shorts and a tank top. I ordered Chinese for me and Elizabeth, and pulled out a book on architecture. I put in my headphones and turned my music on shuffle.  
Lost in the sun by Dan Fogelberg, came on.

_Every night I ask myself that same old question, why?_

_And every day the answer seems more distant_

_I always knew the final truths lay just beneath the lies_

_But I never thought they'd be this hard to find_

_I never thought they'd be this hard to find_

_Every time I try to put this puzzle into place_

_There always seems to be a piece that's missing_

_And through the eyes of someone else I look into my face_

_And can't believe the sorrow, there I see_

_I can't believe this lonely man is me_  
_The faster we run, the further away the dreams_

_That we chase become_

_And lost in the sun_

_Spinning and turning, blind in the burning_

_Light of day, we have to turn away_  
_Every night I ask myself that same old question, why?_

_And every day the answer seems more distant_

_I always knew the final truths lay just beneath the lies_

_But I never thought they'd be this hard to find_

_I never thought they'd be this hard to find_

At that point I skipped to the next song. Secrets by One Republic came on.

_I need another story_  
_Something to get off my chest_  
_My life gets kinda boring_  
_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_  
_From all the truth that I've said_  
_Come by it honestly I swear_  
_Thought you saw me wink, no_  
_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God, amazing how we got this far_  
_It's like we're chasing all those stars_  
_Who's driving shiny big black cars_  
_And everyday I see the news_  
_All the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises_  
_Just write it into an album_  
_Send it straight to gold_  
_But I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got no shame_  
_Got no family I can blame_  
_Just don't let me disappear_  
_I'ma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_  
_Something that will light those ears_  
_Sick of all the insincere_  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie_  
_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_  
_All my secrets away, all my secrets away_

Ugh, why do all these songs involve secrets, answers and deceit? The food came and I spent the night reading, listening to music and eating Chinese food. I heard the door open and Elizabeth stuck her head in. She was wearing her work clothes. A black tank top, black pants, and a black hoodie.

" you have a hit?" I said gesturing to her outfit.

" yeh, anything happen to you today?"

" well I ran into Percy Jackson today, literally." Her eyes widened.

" did he know it was you?"

" nope, he doesn't have a clue."

" good, now I'm going to shower and help myself to that orange chicken I smell." And with that she disappeared.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I went home. I opened the door to Mrs. O'Leary ready to give me a huge kiss. It was more like a bath in slobber. I feed her and when she was done, I clipped her leash to her collar.

" come on girl, time for a walk." We went to Central Park and walked around for a bit.

" I wonder where she is girl, I wonder where she is." I said looking at the sky.

* * *

**No One's POV**

Little did he know just how close his prey was. And little did they know that Fate and Aphrodite both had it in for them.

* * *

**Fini, done. What does Fate (or the author, just a thought) have in store for them? that has to wait for future chapters, my dear minions, I mean readers. I love reviews, so let me know what you think. Goodbye my Minions, au revoir!, adieu!, à bientôt!, vale, αντίο, さようなら****, vaarwel, שלום****, збогум, وداعا****, beannacht, adeus, despedida, خداحافظی****, до свидания, hwyl fawr, goodbye. I'm fairly certain that I just said goodbye in several dead languages. Stay safe, and review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ladies and Gents, please put down you're tourches, pitchforks, swords, guns, bows& arrows and various other instruments of torture. I have updated! I know, it took forever, but in my defense, my headaches have been really bad. I know it's a bad excuse. Any way I had my cousin's birthday party today. I spent most of the time hiding in the basement. It was really loud, we had to leave early my headache was so bad. Enough rambling, I present Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO. :'( I'm sad now.**

* * *

**A year later, year 10**

**Annabeth's POV **

I left New York a few months ago, and now _their_ on my tail again. I'm not sure where to go. I dyed my hair red. I'm now Mariade Delaney. I'm staying with the Stoll brothers in Richmond, Virginia.

* * *

**Percy's POV **

We got her. She's in Richmond, under the alias Mariade Delaney. She's staying with Connor and Travis Stoll.

I walked up and knocked on the door. It was opened a minuet later by a pretty girl with curly red hair, and green eyes.

" Mariade Delaney?" She nodded. " can I come in?" She looked a little nervous.

" Sure come on in." She said stepping away from the door. I followed her back is to me.

" Annabeth Chase you are under arrest for the murder of Susan Chase."

Something glints in her hand, like a knife as she turns around, and everything goes black.

I wake up in the basement. My head is throbbing. I can't move my hands or legs, I look down, Zip-ties. A tan girl with curly red hair and grey eyes is sitting across from me, a knife in her hands. What grey eyes? I look again, yup it's her.

" Well your awake," She said" You do realize that you drool in your sleep right?"

An amused smirk tugging at her pink lips. I don't say anything. She sighed.

" Okay I get that you don't want to talk. Katie will be coming to get you in a while for food." With that she got up to leave.

" What are you going to do to me?"She turned.

" I don't know."

And she left. Great that has so many alternate meanings I don't want to think about it. Fist things first escape. Someone's coming to get me in a while so I can escape then.

If I can get out of these zip ties.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked up the stairs. What am I gonna do with him? Keep him here? Dump him? Take him with me? Kill him? No I won't kill him, I only ever killed _HER_, I don't want to kill anyone ever again. _But if you have to_, the little voice in my head sings. I told it to shut up. I entered the kitchen.

" Hey Katie, can you check up on him in a bit?" I asked her.

" Sure thing"

" Travis, Connor your sure the only way in or out is the staircase, right." The twins shares an_ is-she-seriously-doubting-our-skills?_ look.

" Yes Annie, we're sure."

" Okay and don't call me Annie."

" Kay Annie" I rolled my eyes, sometimes I think they have a death wish.

" I'm gonna do done laps, I need to think."

I went to my room and put on my bathing suit. I looked at my scar in the mirror and throw a swim shirt on over it. I hate that scar, _she_ gave it to me. _She_ came home one night drunk and started beating me, then took a knife and cut from under my right breast to my left hipbone.

I was 15.

I nearly bleed to death and I couldn't go to the hospital.

A year later, the year I killed her, she was going to do it again. I took the knife from her and stabbed her. I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts, and went downstairs. I hopped into the pool and started swimming laps.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

An hour. That's how long it took me to get the zip ties off my hands. That's also how long it took for "Katie" to come check on me. A pretty brunette with grass-green eyes. She walked over to me,

" Good you got out of at least the hand ties. One less thing for me to cut." She bent over and snipped the zip ties with a pair of scissors.

" Come on"

She pulled me up off the floor and dragged me to and up the stairs. I studied the house. As far as I could tell there was no way out. Katie saw me looking as she directed me to the kitchen.

" There's no way out, so don't even think about it."

The kitchen was open and airy with an island in the middle. Two men who looked like twins were leaning against the counter. The Stoll brothers. Katie kissed the one on the right.

I looked out the windows. The backyard had a huge in ground pool. Someone was doing laps. They finished and hopped out. It was her, Chase. She peeled off a large swim shirt, revealing a simple grey bikini. It gave me a view of her tanned skin. But it was marred by a scar. A thick jagged line that ran across her torso diagonally.

Other than that she was majorly attractive. Her skin was other wise flawless, with a light golden tan, she was tall, athletic looking, her hair fell in ringlets, and her eyes were silver and intimidating. Why did this beautiful woman have to be a murderer? It was just my luck. She came in as Katie plopped a plate of food down in front of me and told me to eat.

She reappeared 10 minuets later wearing jeans and a plain blue shirt.  
She walked to the fridge and pulled out an apple. She took a bite and leaned her elbows on the island. She looked at Connor, Travis, and Katie. Then at me.

" I'm thinking that I'm gonna have to take him with me." She said still crunching her apple." By the way do we have anymore peanut butter?"

Katie shook her head

" Nope, all out. Travis, remind me to go to the store later. So when you gonna leave?" She asked.

" Probably tonight." Chase replied.

" So where you going?" Travis asked. Chase got a gleam in her eye.

" Don't know but Thalia mentioned that Main is very nice this time of year."

They started laughing at what was obviously an inside joke. The comment about Main reminded me of something my friend Grover had said when we were 12. Something clicked. He had said it at summer camp, Camp Half-Blood.

My first year, there had been a blond girl with grey eyes. Who's name was Annabeth Chase. She had been going there awhile, since she was 7 I think. At the start of camp we couldn't stand to be within 20 feet of eachother. By the end we had called a truce and on the way to being friends. But that had been her last year.

I went every year till I was 18 and aged out, but never saw her again. How did that Know It All, from cabin 6, who christened me " Seaweed Brain" , a nickname that stuck to this day, come to be a wanted murderer? A murderer I was hunting. I had to make sure before I jumped to conclusions.

" Wise Girl?"I asked. She turned startled, understanding crossed her eyes.

" Seaweed Brain?" Then something hit my head, right in between my eyes, and I blacked out for the second time today.

* * *

**Fini, poor Percy has taken quite a few blows to the head. Anyway, please review it makes me happy to know that ****_someone_**** reads the word spew that is my story. Don't forget to check out my other stories or DragonCrusader's, Percy Jackson, The Sorcerers Curse. Also check out Stuck in the Future Camp (I have a character in it, hehe), Civil War, God of Night, Andrea Jackson and the Lightning Thief,The forgotten god,Meeting You Again, We've All Got Problems, and Thanks, they are all really good.**

_**PSSHHTTT, SEE THAT BUTTON? PUSH IT, SEE WHAT HAPPENS.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back. I still don't own PJO, rats. Sorry for not updating. My migranes have been killing me. This chapter is dedcaited to my lovely mom as today is her birthday. I now present Chapter 4.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

" Wise Girl?" I turned at the sound of the nickname. Only one person ever called me that. A person so aptly called Seaweed Brain. A person with green eyes and black hair. A person so coincidentally called Percy Jackson.

Could it be him? I'd never thought of it before. The shock in his eyes told me he had just come to the conclusion himself.

" Seaweed Brain?" I panicked and threw my knife. It hit him right between the eyes, the second time I knocked him unconscious today. I wonder what triggered the memory.

Probably the Grover quote. The Stolls and Katie went to Camp Half Blood with me and stopped going after I moved. The Stolls were the pranksters and Katie kept them in line when she could. I went over to him, and picked up my knife.

" Annabeth why did you do that?" I looked at Travis.

" I panicked okay." I snapped "Plus it'll be easier to move him like this. Now go grab one of my duffles and donate some of your clothes to the Percy Jackson clothing fund."

They did with joking, laughing (as always, honestly can't they_ ever_ be serious?) and mild grumbling. I helped Katie move Percy from the floor to the couch. The bruse on his head was getting darker.

"How hard did you hit him?" I shrugged at the question.

"Hard enough, though for someone with such a hard head, he got knocked out twice in one day. At least I know how to shut him up know."

"Annabeth."

"Fine."

Once he was situated on the couch, I ran up to my room. Let me explain, being on the run is not fun. I have to be ready to move at a moments notice. I live out of two duffle bags, and carry a third with me. I quickly stuffed the few things that were out, back into the bags and slung them over my shoulder. I ran back downstairs. I was greeted with Conner and Travis with the third bag. Once all the bags were in the car they helped me carry out Percy. Man he is heavy.

We put him in the passengers seat. I used another ziptie to attach him to the looked like he was sleeping. I said my good byes and slid in to the drivers seat. As I pulled onto the highway, all I could think was _Where to now?_

* * *

**Done. Please don't kill me. I know it's short but I posted the intended first half as the last chapter. Also killing me would ensur that I never finish the story. Bye now. *waves***


End file.
